


Little Spidey

by kingkjdragon



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Butt Plugs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Spiderman meets with his master for some fun





	

**Author's Note:**

> We own nothing

It was a beautiful day in New York city as Spiderman swung around on his webs doing patrol, solo as his team had been given the day off after a rather intense fight with some villains the day before that left all but him battered and bruised when he felt the vibration of his anal plug and switched directions with nary a thought  
Deadpool was sitting in the meeting place waiting on His little Spidey to arrive   
Spiderman twitched the vibrations starting to get to him as he finally spotted their meeting point and dropped into the abandoned warehouse that Deadpool had him clean out and decorate for whatever they might need, he quickly removed his costume revealing a thong with a spider design on the crotch and a collar with a pendant designed to look like the man's mask "hello master" he spoke quietly eyes down as he stood before Deadpool  
"Hello little Spidey, I see you are wearing what I told you to" Deadpool said taking in his slaves muscular body close to a runner and swimmer's build 

"Good Boy" Deadpool praised Spidey before time froze and he turned to the Reader "I bet you are wondering how this came about" while motioning to the frozen Spiderman "well long story short, My little Spidey got caught by Taskmaster and was broken but yours truly saved him and became his master" Deadpool explained with a laugh as time resumed

"what would you like from me today master?" Spiderman asked demurely his cock hard already at the thought of pleasing his master  
Deadpool lifted his mask showing that his skin was no longer damaged this was thanks to Spidey and his desire to please his master, "come sit on my Lap and let me taste your body"   
Spiderman did so without complaint or any noise at all learning quickly that although his master liked him to be slightly defiant sometimes that he wasn't to be so unless given permission  
Deadpool started to lick Spidey's chest and pinch his nipples drawing moans from his slave

Spiderman twitched and moaned lightly as his master played with him his cock pulsing in his thong  
Deadpool took off his while mask showing the handsome face of Wade Wilson and ground his crotch up into Spidey  
"master~" Peter moaned out as the cock ground into his ass  
"yes my little Spidey" questioned Wade as he gripped Spidey's hips to grind him on the covered cock

"feels so good" he whimpered as he ground back knowing his master liked when he got needy  
"Do you want a taste little Spidey" asked Wade with a teasing smirk

"Yes master" Peter said with a happy nod his hair much longer as Deadpool liked to pull it reached his shoulders and moved with his head motion as he slid to his knees in front of his master  
Deadpool looked at his beautiful slave and undid his own pants giving access to his hard 13 inch cock

Peter leaned in and gave the cock a long lick from base to tip before he quickly enfulfed the whole thing his nose buried in the man's pubes  
Deadpool groaned and patted Peter's head as he enjoyed the attention

Peter started to bob up and down pulling back so just the tip was in his mouth giving it a few quick licks before diving back down  
"that is a good boy" moaned out Deadpool

Peter moaned at the praise and doubled his efforts bobbing even faster up and down his cock  
Deadpool let out a loud moan asking "do you want to swallow or be Painted?"

Peter pulled off and pointed the cock at his face and started jerking the man as his answer using his other hand to fondle Deadpool's hefty balls  
Deadpool did not hold back and blasted Peter with his thick cum coating his face and shooting for over 3 minutes 

By the time he was done Peter's front was covered in cum as it dripped down his face along his neck and trailed down his torso and soaked into his thong his hair was also coated in the fluid  
Deadpool loved the sight and gave an amused laugh as he brought out his camera snapping a few shots of Peter covered in cum and watched on as Peter started to lick the cum up

He ran his fingers through the cum and slowly licked it up playing to the camera his master had gotten out, once it was all cleaned he looked up at his master from his kneeling position "what would you like now master?"  
Deadpool lazily stroked his once again hard cock and said "ride me"  
"yes master he said as he crawled into Deadpool's lap and removed the plug before sliding onto the man's cock with practiced ease and started bouncing on the man as he clenched his hole on the large cock  
Pulling a cock ring from nowhere Deadpool slipped it over Peter's bouncing cock

Peter let out a groan as it was slid on but voiced no protest as he continued bouncing on his master's cock not caring if he came or not as his purpose was to please his master  
Leaning back Deadpool took in the sight of his slave bouncing on his hard cock and moaned

Peter continued bouncing his cock twitching angrily as it wanted to cum but couldn't as he let out high moans that offset well with Deadpool's low ones  
Grabbing Peter's hips, Deadpool started an even harder pace getting close to cumming

Peter moaned out more and did as his master wanted now slamming down on Deadpool's cock his prostate being hammered as his cock twitched in a dry orgasm  
Slamming Peter down as hard as he could one last time Deadpool started cumming

Peter let out a long high moan as he was filled leaning forward and panting into Deadpool's neck  
Deadpool kept shooting in Peter and watched with amusement as Peter's stomach started to stretch from his cum

Peter whimpered as he felt the stretch glad of his better than most healing otherwise he'd end up with stretch marks  
The flow of cum did not stop for about 6 minutes  
"how do you have so much cum master?" Peter asked as although he'd been stretched from the man cumming before it had never been this much as he looked about a month pregnant  
Deadpool merely let out a laugh and stated "my Healing Powers extend to cum production"

Peter nodded into his neck as it did make sense as he relaxed with the man's cock holding all the cum inside him  
"my little Spidey" Deadpool muttered as he slowly slid his cock out and replaced it with the plug

"yours master" Peter said as he started to doze off as he nuzzled the man's neck  
Time froze and Deadpool once more looked to the camera but this time he had two little spidey's on his shoulders one angle the other a devil

"well that was sweet" said the angle as it kissed Deadpool's cheek "bah you should've been rougher on the bitch" the devil said not caring for the fluffy bullshit  
"maybe next time I will make him drink my piss and then fill him up with enough cum to make him look 9 months Pregnant" laughed Deadpool at the little Devil

"I approve" the devil nodded as the angle looked like it would cry "why would you be so mean?"  
"it is not mean if I like it and we all know he will love it" shot back Deadpool

The angle took a thinking pose "I guess you're right" the devil smirked as it jumped to the shoulder the angle was on "that's the spirit now bend over" it said as it stripped the angle and began to fuck it on Deadpool's shoulder  
Deadpool laughed at their antics before a little Deadpool popped up on the now empty shoulder and looked over at the two

The devil stopped and looked up at the deadpool shocked "um...this isn't what it looks like" he said in an unconvincing tone  
Little Pool jumped over and pulled Devil on his lap before spanking him and calling Angel over to give him a kiss

Devil cried out as Angle happily bounced over to kiss Little Pool  
"well that was fun, I hope you all enjoyed yourselves because I know I did" Deadpool said with a grin as the story ended


End file.
